The point would be?
by sailorbeautyjean
Summary: Fuuko Kirisawa is having a bit of trouble in her life, will Kurei help? Or make things worse? Find out what happens to Fuuko after this!


The Point would be???  
Ever have one of "those weeks." Well I just did, I have had a horrible week, I lost to a 12 year old kid in a battle, I was dumped by my boyfriend, who turned out to be bi and plus we had a tournament coming up next week. My name is Fuuko Kirisawa, I am 16 years old and I live in Japan and well I guess you can call this my story if it even is a story.   
I was walking along one of our many streets one day observing the area, then looking down at my Fujin on my arm and thinking about my state in training. I have mastered the Tornado attack but the Hurricane was not working out the way I wanted it to, it was still to big to control and to powerful to handle. Domon wasn't much help, since all he wanted was 'to do' me and I didn't want that ewww. Recca, there's no help there he is with his Hime to much. Tokiya that's a good laugh no way! Kaoru was to little and I just lost to him 2 days ago. I shrugged and stopped in mid step as I saw a figure approaching. I put my head down staring at the ground and pretended not to notice. Suddenly we ran into each other, his body like stone and so cold. I looked up and told him "I'm sorry about that" as I bowed a little. He then put his index finger to my chin and put my head up and asked me "Fuuko?" I opened my eyes and asked "Kurei?"   
Kurei actually smiled and started to talk to me. "I knew it you're Fuuko, how could I forget that face."   
I pulled my face away from his. "Yeah whatever, nice running into you I got to go." I started to walk away and he ran in front of me. Yelling "Wait Fuuko!" I stopped and turned back to him raising a eyebrow since I hadn't seen him since the one last time, which I try to forget. "What is it now Kurei?"   
"You're looking for a trainer right?" Kurei looked at me and actually smiled, I shuddered at his darkness and evil state.   
"What is it to you?" I asked him in a harsh tone hoping he would be offended and leave me alone so I could get going.   
"Well, I will train you, I don't know all your moves and you can even train me. What do you say?" I started having thoughts, he doesn't know all my moves, I don't know all his. This would be a perfect opportunity to get some serious training in but then again he is Recca's brother and I didn't know to much about that, Kurei kept looking at me as I finally decided to accept his offer and we decided to meet at his place tomorrow at noon. We then departed. I was originally on my way to meet with Recca and the others to have a meeting about the tournament next week. Only one week to train wasn't going to be enough and I knew it. But it was better then none.   
I arrived at Recca's place and knocked, Domon opened the door. He was acting like a doff as usual, so I lifted my fist to meet his face. I walked in and sat around the table. Recca, Yanagi, Tokiya, Kaoru and eventually Domon all stared at me. Recca finally spoke. "You're late again Fuuko, you're slipping!"   
Such cruel words entered my ears and my frustration grew. "I am not slipping you baka! I just ran into Kurei on the way over!" There was a long moment of silence, everyone staring at me, then Kaoru looked at me and said one simple word "Damn...." Yanagi looked at me with her caring look which I hated so much, but would never tell her that, and Domon couldn't get his eyes off me and Tokiya just sat there. I wanted to scream, but I resulted in slamming my fist on the table.   
Recca looked at me. "Kurei? What did he have to say now?"   
"We are going to train together no big deal now can we change the subject."   
I looked down then the room grew silent again. Recca looking shocked, Tokiya actually looking up, Yanagi looking appalled, Kaoru wide eyed and Domon looked at me tears flowing down his face. I looked away from him as he yelled "What about training with me Fuuko! We always train together!"   
"Well Domon, I wanted more of a challenge and I think I will get one." I still kept my head down and the others except Domon, who was crying and whining, were looking at me then Recca got up into my face and put me head up next to his. I actually looked up at him and didn't close my eyes. He opened his mouth and asked me.   
"Are you stupid or something? Kurei is going to kill you, don't you know that!" I didn't say anything, I just turned my eyes away from his. He continued. "Fuuko you know he will kill you! The only reason he wants to train you is so he can get you alone and kill you!"   
I stood up as my anger grew. I began to speak as calmly as I could "Don't you think, Recca, out of all the years you have known me I can take care of myself."   
Recca stood up, practically on top of me and spoke. "Kurei is different Fuuko, he is pure evil! He will kill you and I know it but if you want to die go! Get out of here!" He turned away from me and sat down again his head in one hand and the other showing me the door. I looked around Kaoru looked at me with sad eyes, Yanagi looked at Recca and patted his back, Domon still crying and Tokiya gazing at me. I began to cry inside but I wouldn't shed a tear, I ran out of the house into the pouring rain. I started to run down the wet, muddy street and Kaoru came running after me shouting "Fuuko! Fuuko!" I stopped and turned to him holding back tears. He looked at me as I held my emotions back from him, the rain pounding on our backs.   
"Fuuko, please come back, please." Kaoru begged and pleaded with me. I looked at him, smiled and gave him one small hug, And simply explained that one day, maybe not today or tomorrow but someday he would understand. I then turned around my emotions dead again as I ran from him. Kaoru cried "Fuuko" but I wouldn't listen. I didn't know where I was going to but I knew I had to escape. The rain splashing on my white skin while I ran. The wind blew through my wet, purple, short hair but I didn't mind. My jeans seeping wet, my shirt drenched, I had to stop. I stopped in front of a building and bent over, putting my hands on my knees. Breathing heavily I let one tear drop down my face as the now huge hail pieces slammed on my back. Then I looked over and I saw what little of a shadow I could see and I stood up my heart still racing. It was Kurei standing before me.   
"Fuuko." He looked at me and invited me in. I went into his place and sat down on his couch in my wet attire. He offered me a bathrobe as he lead me to the bathroom so I could put my clothes some where to dry. His bathrobe was nothing special, I put it on after taking off my wet clothes and tied it around me as I went back in and sat down in his main room. He asked me if I would like some hot tea, I accepted his niceness and sipped my tea as I leaned back. Kurei looked at me and finally asked. "Fuuko why did you stop outside my place? Why were you running in the rain?"   
I turned my face away from him as he sat in front of me. "Something just happened. That's all nothing more."   
"Alright I understand. You can stay here tonight if you wish. The guest room is still open and you're welcome to it." Kurei smiling at me showed me the room. We went into it. "I will see you tomorrow for training right?" I smiled as he shut the door to my room and I laid on the bed provided for me. I started to stare at the ceiling and tears began to form in my eyes. I began to think thoughts of why would Recca and the others acted that way? Why am I always wrong! Why can't I do anything right? Why can't I master my hurricane? I fell asleep thinking these thoughts not letting any of my heart breaking tears leave my eyes.   
I awoke the next morning to the sun shining on my face, I could smell the sweet dew outside and Kurei came in after knocking. "Good morning Fuuko, sleep well?" I sat up and yawned. I nodded and I scratched my head and Kurei laughed at me. "Your bath is ready when you are Fuuko." I got out of my bed and got my clothes, which were dry and headed toward the bathroom.   
After my bath, which help to calm my stress, Kurei gave me something to eat and we relaxed that morning as we talked about different issues and endless dribble. I didn't know what the others were thinking and I really didn't care at the moment all I wanted to do was begin my training with Kurei at noon.  
Noon soon fell open us and we headed out to a training yard. The slight wind blew threw my short hair, it was a wonderful sensation. Kurei looked at me and I stared back at him, grinning. I asked him in a soft, stern voice if he was ready to die. Kurei nodded at me and charged at me full speed, holding his arm in the air, blue flames starting to form. I had to move quickly, I bent down and rolled to the left, jumping back up as Kurei passed me. I pulled out of my pocket a blue crystal and placed it in my Fujin. It brightly shown a bright light for a second and the needles appeared and I turned to face to Kurei again, he had made a sharp turn and was running back at me, his arm still in the air. I bent down as the wind began to circle my Fujin. The wind gathering around and growing wild as he dashed at me. Jumping up in front of him then turning in a circle and stretching out my arm at him (trying to look fancy) I screamed "Fujin." The winds that had been circling my arm blasted at him, starting to move into circles. I saw his eyes grow big as well as his blue flame. I wanted to impress him with my skill and decided to throw my arm in the air causing the dashing winds to go straight up into the sky before they hit him. Lightly brushing his face. Kurei looked at me and his flame was large and wild on his arm. I decided to stop playing and I threw my arm at the ground and he finally ended up in front of me. I jumped back as the winds hit him full speed from the sky, he was slammed to the ground and a giant crater was made. I held my arm out in front of me as the winds died down. He got up and held his arms up in surrender. He confessed he was defeated and would win tomorrow.  
"You're very good." Kurei looked at me as he lead me back into the house. "But I won't fall for that tomorrow."  
"Thanks." I smiled and sat down on his couch removing my blue crystal from my Fujin and placing it back into my pocket. "I know." Kurei stood in front of me and I motioned him to sit next to me. The night had fallen and we were both a little tired from the training. Kurei sat next to me and looked at me. I pretended not to notice and he finally asked me.   
"You want to train some more?" I looked at him and raised a eyebrow. I didn't want to train and he knew it. All of a sudden I felt something on my leg moving up. I looked down and it was Kurei's hand moving up and down my leg. I stood up straight and stood in front of him.   
"Actually Kurei I am pretty tired I am going to go to bed if that is alright."   
"How about I walk..."   
I cut him off in mid sentence. "No, no I don't need you to walk me to my room. I'm going now alright." I took a little bow and thanked him for the training and went off to my room.   
In my room, as I was changing into one of Kurei's huge shirts he lent me, someone opened the door. I quickly turned around and pulled the shirt down. Asking almost stumbling over my words. "Who is it?" A dark figure entered the room. One that was much like Kurei's but he would always knock. The dark creature walked around the room circling me, not revealing its face. I asked again holding my arms to me and my Fujin close. "Who are you! Tell me! Show your face!" Soon the dark figure approached me, I still couldn't make out the face. I lifted my arm into the air and swung it down as hard as I could at the dark creatures head. Its hand came up and grabbed my arm above its head. My eyes grew wide but I couldn't pull my arm away. The creature finally spoke.   
"If you can't block this you won't defeat me, since you now are on Kurei's team and not mine. You can't win Fuuko!" I knew that voice, I knew who was holding my hand above his head. I could hear him laughing, laughing at me! I threw his hood, which had covered his face, back off and I knew it. The black hair, the stupid grin. "Recca you baka, what are you doing here!" It was Recca.   
He lifted his head and threw off his coat. "I wanted to see how well Kurei's training was going and I am surprised you made it through the first day Fuuko. I am impressed."   
"I am doing just fine Recca, why the hell would you care?"   
There was a knock at the door and Recca's eyes grew big. Recca grabbed his coat and jumped out the window without a trace as Kurei entered in. "Everything alright Fuuko? I heard noises."   
"Yes I'm fine Kurei nothing at all to worry about."   
Kurei walked over to me very seductively, I didn't fall for it and turned my head down toward the ground. Kurei then wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up at him with shocked eyes and saw him gazing down at me. "I just want you to be safe Fuuko." I looked at him, his eyes, his arms around me, him being just a little to close. I needed to get away and just then something fell upon my cheek. A kiss. My eyes opened wide and I rapidly threw my arms up and pulled away from Kurei and looked at him.   
"Why the hell did you do that?"   
"Well Fuuko I..."   
I stood there and I looked at him. I couldn't believe after all everyone has been through he had the nerve to do that. I whipped what saliva was there off my cheek and rubbed it on my shorts. I felt sick and had to get out. I didn't care anymore about the training I had to get out. I reached down and put all my clothes into a bag and ran passed Kurei. He grabbed my waist "Fuuko?" And I pulled away and ran out the front door.   
I don't know what happened to Kurei that night or what he was thinking but I just needed to go home. I ran down the street in my shorts and big shirt. I didn't care, there was a small breeze flowing over me and no rain. I ran until I got home. I walked up the steps and into the main room and plopped onto our couch. This was the only place for me, away from Kurei, away from Domon, away from Yanagi, away from Kaoru and most of all away from Recca. Oh how he drives me crazy sometimes! Checking up on me at Kurei's house, Ah and then what Kurei did. No wonder they are brothers. I felt like hurling. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I could feel my insides shaking with hatred, my stomach bursting with anger. I threw up again. I leaned over the toilet and couldn't believe what a ass I turned out to be. Falling for sick minded freaks, thinking they would help me with my training. I didn't need that, I don't want a personal life, all I want to do is fight. That's all I know how to do. I began to shudder from the cold. I only shared this house with one room mate, Yanagi who was, thankfully, staying at Recca's tonight. I couldn't stand this pain, this feeling was new and usual I have never felt them before. What was this? I couldn't tell and all they did was make my stomach turn and twist, I threw up one last time that night. Then I got up and walked to my room falling onto my bed and after a little bit of pressuring pain to my head, fell asleep that night.   
The next morning I woke up to the sunlight beaming on my face, I started with we had darker curtains. I didn't want to move, I couldn't feel my body. All I felt was cold. I was shivering in my pathetic state and I heard someone walk into my room. Then I heard a small voice in my ear.   
"Fuuko? Fuuko? Are you awake Fuuko-Chan."   
The voice was quiet and sweet to my ears, I knew it was Yanagi. I began to slowly open my eyes and sit up. I felt heavy and my head was banging. I sat up but was uneasy. I said quietly. "Yanagi? Is that you?" I saw her face beaming with joy. She leaned over and hugged me.   
"Oh, Fuuko-Chan I am so glad you're alright."   
Her feel was warm against my cold, shivering body. I smiled as she held me. Yanagi always had a way to make everyone feel better. Maybe it was because she was so warm and caring.   
She let me go and looked at me, telling me she would get me some soup, since I had been taken ill. Yanagi left the room and I started to think again. 'What had happened yesterday? Was it all a scarey dream? Was Kurei something that really happened?' These thoughts were pounding in my head as I lay there. Yanagi broke my thoughts as she entered again with a bowl full of soup. She set it down in front of me and kneeled near me.   
"Eat up Fuuko, you need to get well." Yanagi was very insistent on my being well for the tournament next week. But I couldn't train if I was sick. I ate the soup in small sips till it was gone and Yanagi left again. I looked at the window and stood up. I walked over to the slightly opened window and looked outside. The tournament was in 5 to 6 days and I needed to get out there. I looked on my floor and in my messy closet. I found some blue jeans and a green shirt to wear. I then went outside to the training ground. I could tell Yanagi was watching me through the window. I paid her no attention.   
I had the blue crystal in my pocket not wanting to use it yet. I took my fighters stand still a little shaky from being sick. I breathed in and out slowly waiting for my right moment. Then I saw the image of Recca in front of me. My eyes grew big and my body with anger. I charged at the image I could only see, swinging my arm at its face hitting it in my sight. I looked down and then I made a fist with my right hand causing the winds to gather around it. I kept them calm until I turned around and looked at another image, this one was Kurei. The winds around my arm grew wild with my anger at Kurei, I knew this wasn't the way to fight but I wouldn't help myself. I had to win this tournament, I couldn't lose anymore. I held out my arms in front of me, the winds coming in and growing out of control around my arms. I couldn't tell but I was making a hurricane again. I knew I couldn't control it but I wouldn't die down. The tornado growing around my arms soon turned into a hurricane, it made my body start to shake violently. I was losing it. I screamed as it began to take control of me. I had to close my eyes. Which I knew I should never do. The tiles flying off the roof tops, the waters in wells coming up and flying around in the winds, even the dust on the ground was rising off it and flying around. The sky was dark and I could not open my eyes, I just kept screaming from fright. Suddenly everything got hot and I felt burning around my body. I smelled smoke from my clothes. I felt like I was burning alive, I couldn't even tell if I was. I then lost it and fainted.   
When I opened my eyes I was lying on the ground. Everything was blurry and all I could do was breathe, slowly. When I could make out a shape, the first thing I saw was Recca's face in mine. I was starting to hear small phrases like "Fuuko-Chan! Fuuko come on!" And small things like that. I knew Recca was talking to me but I was too weak and worn out to respond. I felt Recca's arms around my shoulders as I could tell we were heading somewhere. The next thing I felt was a soft material all over my back, and Recca's hands still there. I finally got the strength and said quietly. "Recca? Where am I?" When I had said those words I felt Recca lift me to his body. Holding my body close to his. I could hear things like. "Fuuko I am so glad you're alright! You're in your home. You're going to be ok." I wish I had more strength to hold Recca as he was holding me but all I could do was give a little smile in his embrace. After a the little conversation we could have. Recca was about to put me back down onto the couch, I could feel the lowering of my body away from his. I didn't want him to let go and so with the rest of my strength I made my arm hold onto his back. I told him. "No Recca don't go." I could feel his hand touch brushing my hair as he held me back up, and I feel asleep one more time.   
The next day was when I awoke next. I was lying on the living room couch and I sat up. I saw Recca and all the others, Yanagi, Kaoru, Tokiya and Domon sleeping over on the other side of the room. I went up to the back door to see what damage I had caused. My eyes grew wide as I saw, burned buildings with no tiles, everything knocked over and broken, people still crying over dead loved ones. What have I done? All for my stupid training! I began to think to myself. I kill to many people and I can't do this anymore! Then I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I turned around and I couldn't believe that Tokiya's hand was on my shoulder. "Tokiya?" I asked. He put his hand over my mouth, hushing me.   
"Do you realize Fuuko what happened yesterday?"   
"All I can remember Tokiya was a burning sensation and the winds and then the ground." I tried to continue but he picked up.   
"Fuuko." He began with no smile on his face. "Yesterday you tried to train out of anger and frustration. And you did well until you tried to reach a level you couldn't control. Me and the others came over when Yanagi called and was concerned for you. We all went to the front door but Recca knew something was up in the back yard when he saw some winds. He had rushed back there and he saw you inside the hurricane. That burning sensation was his flame calming your winds. You then fainted and he picked you up and saved you." I looked down as he continued. "Do you realize you kill 3 people and injured many! Fuuko do you realize that even though we all don't get a long we all still care for you and you didn't need to run away that night! Fuuko we all care for you, you don't need to prove anything to us, like you were trying to do yesterday. Trust us a little more Fuuko."   
I stared in aw as Tokiya made the longest speech I had ever heard come from his mouth. He showed me Recca sleeping and I realized that Recca tried to save my life, even after the fight we just had. I couldn't hold my feelings back, I ran over to Recca and hugged him, disturbing his slumber. I couldn't tell what was happening to me, when he placed his arms around my body I began to cry small tears, trying to hold them back but letting one fall onto his shoulder.   
"Fuuko are you alright?" Recca asked me whipping my eyes.   
"Yes I am fine now." I smiled at Recca as I held him in my arms. Kaoru then woke up along with Domon. They both smiled at me. I realized what I was doing and I let go of Recca blushing furiously and whipping my tears from my eyes.  
"Shall we get back to training?" Kaoru finally asked as he gave all of us his cute kid smile revealing his fangs.   
"Yeah I am up to it!" I smiled as I held my Fujin. "Lets do it!"   
It was 5 days to the tournament and I actually didn't feel like training and watched Kaoru and Tokiya have their match. The spar made my heart race, fighting was something I understood. I looked over at Recca and he just smiled as he gave them all hints about their training. I turned the other way to look at Domon and saw he was practicing his strength. I walked over and handed him a large metal pipe. "Here try this I am sure you're ready for it." I smiled at Domon as he took the pipe from my hands. His nose ring glowing, he easily bent it completely breaking it in half. Domon told me it was a piece of cake. "Then do it without the elemental power." I dared him as I handed him another metal pipe. He took out the nose ring and grinned. He took the pipe and had a little more trouble bending it but was able to. He breathed heavy. I laughed and congratulated him on him winning the dare. Recca was looking over at us smiling.   
The next 4 days were like that, we were all training hard and getting ready for the tournament the next day. No one even brought up the hurricane idea and I wanted to stay away from that for time being. Through those days I began to notice a few things. Tokiya had become a little more loss, Domon a little more mature, Yanagi a little less cheery, Kaoru seemed innocent and Recca seemed more attractive then ever. Something about Recca made me notice him the most of all. I couldn't help but everyday look at him, just to see if he would look back. Every time he did look at me, my heart raced and I felt the same feeling I had the one night about 6 days ago.   
We were all once again at Recca's house for one last meeting before the tournament, Recca sat at the front of the table and we all gathered around it. I wasn't late this time and was proud of the fact. Recca gave the speech about teamwork and sticking together no matter what, and all the other typical things you would get a speech about before a major event. Yanagi was crying for she was going to be left at home while every else went to China for the tournament. I would look over and pat her back saying small comments like "It's not that bad we will be back." and "Don't worry we will be fine." It still didn't seem to help her though, I kept thinking it was something else but couldn't figure it out.   
That night Yanagi and I went home to our little place and I began to pack up what little I could take with me when Yanagi walked into my room. I looked over and smiled. "Hey Yanagi, have you come to see the master packer?" I was just joking around when Yanagi slapped me in the face. It didn't hurt but I held my hand to my face, looking at her and raising a eyebrow. "Yanagi what's up with that?" She just stood there looking at me, I could see hate in her eyes. When she finally asked me.   
"Why Fuuko-Chan???"   
"Why what Yanagi?"   
"Why do you have to be so damn perfect for him!?!"  
I was thinking Yanagi was out of her mind. "Me perfect? Why do you think that? Who would I be perfect for?"  
"Damn you bitch you know! And now you 2 are going to be alone and I won't be there to stop him, you're taking him away from me Fuuko!"   
"Who are you even talking about?"   
She looked at me and slapped me again on the other cheek. "Recca! Fuuko you baka!"  
"Woa hold on a minute! Recca and me? There is no possible way! Why would you say that?"  
"Fuuko don't pretend I haven't noticed the last few days, him always trying to make eye contact with you, you with him! Im not blind!"   
I was thinking wow he actually was doing that and I snapped out of it. "I honestly don't think anything is going to happen Yanagi, believe me, me and Recca are just friends, and nothing is going to happen."   
Yanagi looked at me and put her arms to her side. "Fine whatever Fuuko." and with that she stomped out of my room. I looked at her until she was out of the room and when she was gone I went over to the mirror, looking at myself.   
"Recca likes me?" I asked myself as I looked at my face. I looked at my cheeks, no bruises, I knew Yanagi was physically weak so I didn't worry. I began to laugh. "That's stupid, me and Recca." Then I looked closer, and I stopped laughing. I knew something was there but I wouldn't admit it to anyone especially Yanagi, but it was only friendship at least I hoped. The tournament was to begin tomorrow so when I was finished packing I went to sleep not knowing what's to come for the next weeks.   
  
  
Recca, Tokiya, Kaoru, Domon and I finally arrived in China the day of the tournament. The fighting arena was much like the one at our first tournament Kurei invited us to. The seats up to the ceiling, big screens on both sides of the room, cameras everywhere. It brought back a lot of memories. The announcer was in the middle of the ring, it was 3 hours before it began and to make sure everyone was to singe up. Our team was singed up and ready to go. All that was killing me was the time. I wanted to start and get the fighting on. I decided to go to our groups dressing room, since the others were busy doing other stuff. I looked in our mirror, I was in a good mood and for some reason I punched the air getting 2 inches from the mirror. "Ya!" I felt silly but I needed something to pass the time. I heard laughing and I turned around. I smiled as it was Recca came into the room. "What are you doing here Recca?" I asked him.   
"I wanted to let you know that once again you're the only female in this tournament."   
"Well that's fine with me, I don't care, girls are just as strong as boys are."   
"Yeah sure Fuuko keep telling yourself that."   
"RECCA!"   
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding."   
"You better be or I'll beat the shit out of you."   
"Ok, ok I can take a hint. Good luck today."   
I looked at him and raised a eyebrow. Thinking he actually said good luck to me? "Thanks Recca-kun."   
Recca smiled and left the room. I turned back to the mirror, I felt something but I didn't know what it was, it was the same feeling I had when Yanagi told me he liked me. I smiled and looked at myself, wondering If he did like me, what does he see? I wasn't feminine like Yanagi, what was it? I shrugged and left the room. I went out and back to the arena where everyone else was. It was almost time to begin and the seats were beginning to fill up.  
Team Hokage was one of the first teams to compete in the matches. I was excited, since that was our team. I looked at the other end of the arena and saw tons of other teams. They were all made up men of all sizes, shapes and really nasty smells. I paid no attention to it, although they were strong. I looked at the other teams we had to fight against. The men were all different, one had a pair of swords at his side, one had a huge ball and chain, and one was pure muscle. Then I heard something in my ear.   
"Looking for a future husband Fuuko?"   
I turned around and slapped Recca upside the head. "No baka!"   
He fell to the floor. I laughed and the others stared and started laughing. In the background I could hear the announcer  
"Ok, ok settle down ya all the big moment has come. First off we have from the North of China, Team Kager!" The crowd was cheering loudly when the 5 men went up into their positions. The head of the team was standing tall with a whip, another was the one I saw earlier with the 2 swords at his sides, one other had brass knuckles and was very well built like Domon, another was a shrimp looking guy I figured he had to have something up his sleeve, and the last one stood quietly near the back. I looked at them as I heard our names called. "Ok, now we present to you, the team from Japan, Team Hokage!"   
We stepped out into the ring and we started to hear the crowd laugh. I looked around and was hearing comments about me. "What is that a woman! She is weak! Get her out! I bet she would be great in bed if she was a girl!" I glared at the crowd and held my middle finger up. "I'll show all you! FUCK YOU!" The other team was laughing as I stood there, I lost control and was about to go at them. "Ok you, me right now you bastards!" I was held back by Recca. He told me to cool it, it wasn't that bad and they were just jealous. Jealous? Yeah right. The referee/announcer was trying not to laugh when he finally announced the fight match was Kitlera, the man with the brass knuckles, against Kaoru.  
Kaoru stepped out into the arena with Kitlera. Kaoru looked back at us and held his Kougan Anki in his hands. He grinned and showed his fang. "This victory is dedicated to Fuuko." I looked at him as he faced Kitlera again. The battle preceded on when they heard "FIGHT!". Kaoru was very confident and fought with all his might. Kitlera was big and slow, while Kaoru was fast and small. Kaoru was using his speed against his opponent, he changed his Kougan Anki into Ryu, and threw it at Kitlera as he was charging him, stabbing Kitlera in the back and pulling him to the ground. Kaoru seemed to have control until Kitlera stood up and pulled on the chain, Kaoru falling to the ground. The fight was intense and Kaoru was losing. When Kaoru finally got his Ryu back he formed it into Kyoku and cut off Kitlera's arm. Then forming it quickly into Mikazuki, he threw it and knocked off Kitlera's head. Kaoru breathing heavily into the air, caught his boomerang and turned it back into his original form and being announced the winner of round one.   
"Yes! Alright Kaoru!" I shouted at him as he left the arena. Kaoru smiled and convinced me it was nothing. I looked at the chart and saw the next battle was some guy named Arumo against Tokiya. I knew it would be a great match. I knew Tokiya was going to win.   
The announcer spoke their names and they entered the ring. Tokiya and his Ensui and Arumo and his 2 swords. "FIGHT!" Tokiya and Arumo sprang to top speed when they heard that command. Tokiya concentrating on only winning, swung his right arm in front of him swinging his Ensui right in front of Arumo. Arumo blocked it with his 2 swords, Tokiya and him standing in the middle of the ring where they meet. Both using all the strength they could to get the other one down. The floor started cracking, the swords in Arumo hands starting to break. Tokiya never smiled as he was taking control. Arumo back off and stood away from Tokiya, I couldn't hear what they were saying. Tokiya stood there and Arumo then throwing his sword at Tokiya's body. Tokiya dodged with each attempt on Arumo part and then finally stabbed his Ensui right throw Arumo's chest. Arumo fell to the floor and Tokiya was a pronounced winner of the 2nd match.   
I looked and congratulated him on his victory, he just looked at me and walked back behind us and waited for the next match. The announcer told us the it was now Titeria, the little shrimp from before against Domon.   
Domon's face dropped as he entered the ring. Titeria entered and had no expression at all. When Domon and Titeria heard "FIGHT!" Domon laughed a little and Titeria looked at him. He pulled out something we had never seem before. A red crystal ball like my blue one. Titeria held his hand over it, his lips moving but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Suddenly Domon was lifted off the floor and slammed down into it. "Domon!" I yelled at him. Domon was lifted from the floor several times and slammed harder each time. Titeria stopped and Domon tried to get up. Domon finally did. Domon's face bloody, his body bruised, he tried to attack, but Titeria flew him up in the air again and slammed him down once more. Domon couldn't move. "DOMON!" I shouted at the top of my lounges. Domon lost his match and slowly we helped him off the floor. Domon was unconscious but we had to continue.  
It was finally my match. When I heard the announcer say my name I hopped up into the arena. I was going to win this, or at least I hoped. I was fighting the man who was near the back and only went by the name of Chu. Chu was holding a his hands shut. When we heard "FIGHT!" I took out my blue crystal and put it in my Fujin, the sharp needles appeared. And his hands opened, 5 inch knives come out in between each finger and he crossed his arms. I could hear comments and laughing in the back ground to the sides of me. I ignored them all, and charged at Chu. Chu already coming for my throat with his knives I had to move I dodged to the right and swung my arm at Chu's back. It tore threw his clothes and made 4 rips in his white attire. Blood slowly pouring out his back. I took my other hand and 4 of my 8 hidden needles appeared. He threw his arm in front of him the 4 knives coming for me. 2 slashed each of my shoulders and the other 2 cut my sides. The blood running down my clothes I shrugged. I decided to keep my Fujin calm for this battle. I took my 4 needles in my hands and shut them away. I began to run, I would use my speed for this fight. I ran around to the back of Chu, he seemed to have no clue what was going on. And I stabbed him in the back with the needles on my Fujin. He didn't scream but turned around and stabbed me in the chest. He told me woman was not made to fight and I should stay away. Woman are only good in bed not in any battle. I pulled out his knife and stepped back holding my chest. My bloody shirt fell to the floor, just as he planned. I glared at him and pulled out my needles again, I threw all of them at his head, one stabbed him in his forehead, but seem to have to effect. My eyes opened wide as he pulled it out of his head and threw back at me. I caught in my hand and looked at him. Chu came running at me and disappeared in front of me, I couldn't feel any energy and before I knew it a stinging pain flew into my back. I screamed a little and fell to the floor. He stabbed me in my back and was putting pressure onto it. I could hear the crowd yelling "Kill the slut!" I knew couldn't lose and I did the only thing I could do. With all my strength I was able to turn around and flip him down to the ground. I took my Fujin, me on top of him now, and stabbed him in the heart. The blood from his head wound dripping down, he rolled his eyes shut and I was the victor.   
I got up off of him and went back over to pick up my shirt. I was bleeding heavily. Recca came out onto the arena and helped me off and back over to our place. It was Recca's turn and I watched him go onto the bloody arena.  
The announcer shouted "Sasekur against Recca!" Recca stepped into the ring. Sasekur held his whip and stepped into the arena. "FIGHT!" Recca stood there and made a fist with his right hand as the flame engulfed it. Sasekur laughed and flung his whip at Recca's arm. It grabbed his right upper arm and Recca tried to get away but the harder he pulled away the deeper the whip would cut into his arm. Recca's skin beginning to split open he let up. Sasekur grinned. "This is going to be easier then I thought." Recca grew with rage but he looked confused. Recca was always full of surprises and pulled out 3 smoke bombs. The blue smoke filling the room, as he threw them down to the ground. Recca somehow got his arm out of the whip and was standing away from Sasekur. Recca held his arm out at Sasekur when the smoke cleared and a blast of fire came out and swallowed Sasekur alive. He burned to death. Recca smiled and was announced a easy winning. Recca walked off the mat and his eyes opened wide. I turned around to see what he was gazing at.   
"YANAGI!"   
We all stared and couldn't believe it. Recca went up to her and held her hand. They were speaking but I turned back around. I started to think maybe me and Recca weren't meant to be. But that shouldn't matter right now. I looked up at the score board and we won. We were going to the next level. I looked over at Domon and he was sitting up. Kaoru and Tokiya were helping him, and Recca and Yanagi were talking.   
That night we all retired to our rooms. Yanagi was extremely nice and healed our wounds. However we had to share a room. I was laying in bed, when Yanagi got into my face. "What is it now Yanagi?" I asked her.   
"Did you?"   
"Did I what?"   
"I knew it was wise of me to come, I caught you before it was too late."   
"What?"   
"You know what I mean, you slut!"   
"Yanagi, what the hell is with you? I'm getting pretty sick of this!"   
Yanagi looked at me and her face had no expression. "Fuuko, you and Recca, Recca and you. Just stay away from him alright, he's mine!"   
"Yanagi, were just friends, there is nothing to worry about. Besides you know me and I don't date anyone, I'm not like that."   
Yanagi glared at me. She then went to bed next to me. I looked at her confused not knowing what the hell she was talking about, but starting to think I was getting a idea, I mean she did love Recca and I'm sure she doesn't want to lose him. I finally fell asleep that night, thinking these thoughts.   
The next few weeks were the same thing, many opponents and many matches. And we were thankful for Yanagi being there other wise we would be dead. Each night I went through the same thing from Yanagi, I never did understand her. The final battle eventually was upon us and me and Recca were the only people fighting on our team. It was down 2 to 2. Recca and I stood out in the arena as we waited for our final opponent.   
"The time has come for the final match!" The announcer began. "After 3 weeks of fighting and competitions, I am glad to present, Team Hokage! Against the leaders of this fair tournament, Mori and Kurei!" Our eyes opened wide as we saw Kurei and Mori step into the arena. "First match, Recca against Mori." Recca and I both then realized then that I would be fighting Kurei. Kurei looked at me and I looked away.   
Recca stepped into the ring one last time for this tournament. Mori stared him down as Recca gazed back at him. The fight was on. Recca flames engulfed his hand as Mori charged at him full speed. Recca held out his hand and let the flame blast out of his arm, charging at his opponent. The flames knocked Mori down but he got back up. Who knew this would happen? Mori pulled out from behind his back a stick. He began to charge at Recca. I recognized it from the battle Tokiya had that one time. The stick faster then lighting, Recca dodging every hit. It finally hit him in the stomach. Recca fell to the ground, he shook it off and got back up. Recca's flame on his arm grew wild and I could tell it wanted to escape. Recca then held out his hand, the flame blazing. Recca stared at his opponent, who was running at him full speed, then Recca threw off his arm band and Setsuna came rushing out if his arm. The place fell to a darkened state, Recca screamed as the place was burning, flames all around the arena and Setsuna roared loudly. I could feel the heat from Setsuna. We all gaped at the sight as Recca commanded the flaming dragon to attack. Mori was bite and caught on fire, he was burned to death, I could hear the sizzle of the human flesh in my ear. Recca the commanded Setsuna to returned to his arm, she did reluctantly, the job done, the body destroyed. Recca breathed heavily as he left the arena. I ran over to him but Yanagi held me back. Recca replaced the arm band onto his arm and was the victor of this fight.   
Recca looked at me and came over. "Fuuko, I don't know why Kurei wants to fight with you but be careful." I looked at Recca and told him I knew why and didn't want to talk about it.   
Our names were called and I walked into the ring. Kurei and I stared each other down, the tension rising in the air. Kurei looked at me and I held my Fujin to my body, glaring at him. "FIGHT!" Was heard in the background and Kurei charged. His blue flame began to blaze and grow on his arm. I ran toward him, quickly grabbing my blue crystal and placing it into my Fujin, the needles appeared. The time seemed to slow down, I could see us fighting in the training yard, but this wasn't training this was real. I had no notice of anything around me. I screamed and threw my Fujin arm at his chest. The needles scratching him yet not bleeding. He hit my back as he charged past and I fell to the floor. I flipped back up and turned around Kurei in my face. Our hands clasped and we were feeling each others breath. His grip was strong on my hands and I was losing control over my strength. Our hands vibrating, I pulled away first. I threw my Fujin arm down and the winds began to gather around my Fujin. He looked at my arm and grabbed my wrists before I could do anything. His hands squeezing my wrists, I was losing blood, I couldn't get away. He looked at me and I did the only thing I could think of. I kicked him in the legs. I couldn't fowl or I would lose. I finally kicked his knee backwards and heard it crack. I jumped back, my hands pale. I had to move fast. I started to concentrate, I couldn't waist time, it was now or never! The winds circling my Fujin, growing wild and uncontrolled on my arm. The hurricane was my only hope, I knew it was risky but I had to make it. The winds made the people in their seats scream, Recca and the others covering their faces. Kurei looked at me and got up, popping his knee back into place. I had to do it now, I screamed "FUJIN!" And the winds blew out the lights, the place was dark and I could feel the center of the hurricane around me, my eyes opened, I led it to hit Kurei. It impacted Kurei and sent him up into it. I heard Kurei screaming for his life. But I was in control. I threw him into the arena causing a giant crater in the ground. I threw my arm to my side and the hurricane faded away. I looked at Kurei, he wasn't breathing, moving, he just laid there. I held my Fujin close, I was trying to breathe and the announcer, proclaimed me winner of the final match, making Team Hokage the winners of the China Throw Down Tournament.   
Back in Japan, I went straight to bed. I was exhausted and was almost asleep when I heard a knock at my bedroom door.   
"Come in."   
"Fuuko?" I sat up in my only girly nightgown I had, it was light and I was tired. I rubbed my eyes and he sat next to me. I looked over and my eyes opened big as I saw Recca in his smilely faced boxers. I began to laugh. He looked at me and smiled. "I thought these would make you laugh."   
I looked at him and our eyes met. "What is it Recca?"   
"I wanted to congratulate you on your winning against Kurei."   
"Thanks, Recca-kun." We looked at each other, I didn't know what he was thinking, I just felt nervous. Then he leaned into my face and pressed his lips to mine. I leaned into his kiss and when we departed I looked at him. "Um Recca what was that for?"   
"Congratulations." 


End file.
